


Make Me

by Auduna_Druitt



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Slight Voyeurism, Soft sex, Two fools in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/pseuds/Auduna_Druitt
Summary: When Leonard is late for dinner, Jim is left to entertain himself.





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkamour1588](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkamour1588/gifts).



Leonard was supposed to have been home a couple of hours ago and Jim was getting antsy. Well…antsy might not be the right word, restless…no, that wasn’t right either…he tapped his fingers on the table and shifted in his seat. He groaned and bit his lip. He was horny. That was the right word. He’d planned a romantic night for the two of them but Leonard was running late. Sighing he leaned back against the arm of the couch and undid his pants. Pushing his underwear and pants further down his hips he wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking himself slowly.  


He closed his eyes and tried to imagine that it was Leonard’s hand and not his own. He was so distracted that he didn’t hear the door open and his boyfriend walk in. 

“I thought we had an agreement about this kind of behavior?”

Jim’s eyes flew open and his hand stilled, “Fuck! When did you…”

“Just walked in the door. Couldn’t wait for me to get things started?”

Jim looked him up and down, “Been thinking about this all day.”

Leonard kicked his shoes off and shed his jacket. “So have I. But I thought we agreed there would be no touching until the other got home.”

Jim stared at him for a moment and then shook his head, “You did it on purpose.” he incredulously. 

Leonard pulled his shirt off discarding it with his jacket. “Maybe I did…maybe I didn’t.” he put his hands on his hips and frowned, “Take your hand off.”

Jim smirked and lazily stroked his cock, “Come over here and make me.”

Pulling his pants off Leonard stalked over to his boyfriend and took hold of his wrist. “No touching.” he growled as he pinned Jim’s arms over his head.

The blonde whined, “Please…I need..”

Leonard leaned down touching his forehead to Jim’s. Their hips met and his fabric covered erection rubbed against Jim’s making the blonde groan. “What do you need Jim? 

“You…I need you.”

Leonard kissed him a little more roughly than he normally would but Jim groaned and melted into his arms. When Leonard pulled away Jim tugged on his lower lip.

Leonard smirked and shifted his hips, Jim arched into him trying to get some friction and earned a hard swat on his thigh. “That’s not how we get what we want now is it?”

Jim pouted and shook his head, “No sir. I’m sorry. I’ve just been waiting so long…”

Releasing his hold on Jim’s wrists he stood and looked at his boyfriend. His black undershirt was pushed up and his pants were almost down to his knees. He shook his head, “Feet up.”

Jim lifted his feet and Leonard grabbed his pants and pulled them off. Dropping them he held a hand out to Jim. “Up.”

Standing to his feet Jim slipped his hand in Leonard’s and followed him into the bedroom. Leonard released his hand and crossed his arms. “What should I do with you?”

“Spanking?” Jim asked nervously.

Leonard shook his head, “No, your ass is still red from last time and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jim whimpered and twisted the hem of his shirt while Leonard stared at him. He couldn’t look at him it only made it worse if he did. He looked down at his feet. It never took him this long to choose a punishment. He jumped and squeaked when Leonard reached out and touched his arm.

“It’s okay Jim. We don’t have to do this tonight.” He said softly. 

He gave a small nod and looked up into Leonard’s eyes. “I just want to be close…I want you.”

Leonard smiled and placed a hand on Jim’s cheek. “You got me sweetheart.”

Jim smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “I want to stay right here.”

“I thought you wanted a hand.” Leonard said as he put his hands on Jim’s lower back and slid them over his bare ass cheeks.

Jim nodded, “I do but I want to stay right here. I want you in my arms.”

The brunette leaned in and kissed him on the neck and jaw before placing a delicate kiss to the spot behind his ear. Jim sighed and melted into his arms. “Why don’t you lay down on the bed? I need to get these off…” he said as he pulled away and gestured to his underwear. 

Nodding and releasing his boyfriend Jim walked over to the bed and laid down. One hand under his head and the other resting on his stomach he watched Leonard pull off his underwear and put them in the hamper. Leonard smiled and walked over to Jim’s side of the bed. Jim looked up at him as his fingertips brushed along his thigh and over his hip. 

Sitting up on the bed Jim put a hand on Leonard’s ass and pulled him forward gently. He kissed his boyfriend on the hip and trailed kisses slowly up his stomach and chest instill he reached his neck. He nipped lightly at his collarbone drawing a low growl from the brunette. He grinned and sat back on his heels. 

Leonard pulled the bedside drawer open and pulled out a bottle of lubricant before he slipped onto the bed. Settling with his back against the headboard he flipped the cap on the bottle and squeezed some of its contents onto his hand. He looked up at Jim as his hand wrapped around his erection. Jim’s eyes were glued to Leonard’s hands one spreading the lube over his dick and the other rubbing across his chest. Leonard smiled and reached a hand out to Jim. “Come here beautiful.”

Jim moved over to him and straddled him, the tip of his cock pressing against Jim’s tight hole. He eased himself down until he had taken the entirety of Leonard’s cock. Leonard wrapped his arms around him and pushed the black shirt up exposing Jim’s stomach while the other slipped around to his backside. Kneading the flesh of Jim’s ass he kissed every inch of exposed skin. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He whispered against his boyfriend’s chest. 

Wrapping his arms around Leonard, Jim moved his hips slowly grinding on his boyfriend. Leonard groaned, “I love you so much Jim.”

Jim pressed his forehead to the brunette’s, “I love you more.” Laying himself on Leonard, trapping his hard cock between them, he began rolling his hips.

Leonard’s hands roamed over Jim’s body and only settled when his thumbs found the dimples on his lower back. Rubbing circles over the indentations he gave Jim’s ass cheeks a squeeze. “I love your ass.” He said with a groan as Jim ground hard against him. 

Jim kissed him on the neck and buried a hand in his hair. “I love your dick.” he said as he stopped and peppered his neck and face with kisses. 

Growing impatient Leonard thrusted up making Jim moan and drop his head on Leonard’s shoulder. “Fuck!”

Leonard gripped his ass firmly holding him in place as he thrusted up a little more gently. “Sorry,” he groaned and thrust again setting a slower more gentle pace. 

Jim moaned and captured Leonard’s mouth with his own. Coming up for air a few short moments later he looked into Leonard’s hazel eyes and smiled. “Hold me.”

Leonard sighed, “Lay down.” He said patting the bed beside him. 

Jim pulled himself off of his boyfriend and laid down on his side with his back to Leonard. He reached back and wrapped his fingers around Leonard’s dick and gave it a few strokes before spreading his ass cheeks and guiding him in. Leonard slipped an arm around Jim’s shoulders and slowly sank into him. Running his free hand over Jim’s hip and down to his stomach he gently pulled him back against him. 

Kissing Jim’s neck and shoulder, his hand roaming over his boyfriend’s body, Leonard moans in his ear. “Not gonna last much longer darlin’.”

A grunt from the blonde told him that he wasn’t the only only. Moving his hand down his fingers closed around his boyfriend’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. Jim reached behind him and put his hand on the back of Leonard’s neck. Leonard’s hips faltered and he bit down on Jim’s shoulder making him cry out as both men came undone. 

Once they had both recovered a bit Leonard placed a kiss over the mark he’d left. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s fine. I’ve bit you more times than I can remember.”

Leonard smiled and moved to pull away from the blonde only for him to grab his hand. “Stay.”

“Jim…”

“Please. I just want to stay like this.”

Sighing Leonard settled in against him, “You can be such an ass sometimes.”

Jim smiled, “And you can be a dick but I still love you.”


End file.
